The Wrong Person
by beforestormier
Summary: Myrtle's point of view on all her encounters with love. This all culminates with one question: Why does she always have to fall for the wrong person? Oneshot. DH and Epilogue compliant. One-sided MMHP MMDM MMSM.


**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings (and parts of the dialogue) are copyright of JK Rowling.

* * *

She had been waiting. Waiting, ever since he first stepped into _her_ bathroom, eyes flashing a deep emerald green. Waiting anxiously, for him to emerge from the dark abyss of the Chamber. Disappointed, when he emerged alive; badly scratched up, but alive. She didn't know what mesmerized her so. It was probably those brilliantly green eyes of his, the way he looked at her, as if he _really_ did care, and this aura of innocence, this charm, that perpetually hung around him.

She had been waiting ever since the last time he was here, when he left with that odd crew of his, never to look back. Since then, she had been left all alone in that, dark, damp bathroom, with only the company of the U-bend. She, on occasion, ventured out of her bathroom, in search of him; into the prefects' bathroom, other girls' bathrooms, and even once, into a boys' bathroom. But try as she may, she only managed to catch one glimpse of him after he left that day. After aiding him in his task, he said he'd try to visit her. Even then, he never did come back.

So she passed her days, just waiting for his arrival in the dank bathroom, shrieking and screeching and throwing tantrums whenever anyone dared make a misstep into the bathroom. On occasion, she raged at the quiet, at the solitude encompassing her, and the pipes overflowed, flooding the entire bathroom. But most of the time, she sat on the same old cistern where they first locked eyes, tears of sadness and loneliness bursting from her eyes, the taps crying along with her.

It had been a few years since she last saw him; she didn't know how many. Time no longer mattered to her. Everyday had been the same as the last, either filled with tears or rage, but not today. Today was different. Today _he_ came.

She was just sitting there, thinking about her life and death, when suddenly, she heard a clatter of footsteps. She darted above the cubicle, surprised to see a hooded boy, about sixteen entering her bathroom. With nervous anticipation, she watched as he lowered his hood, hoping that she would see the jet black hair she once loved. However, the hood lowered, only to reveal platinum blond hair.

Crestfallen, she geared up to release a tirade at him, and then she saw his face. A face so young, yet etched with pain beyond his years. His silver eyes filled with anguish and terror too much for him to take. A mouth, so perfectly shaped, yet turned down in a despondent frown. What Myrtle saw, was a mirror of herself. And to her, he was beauty epitomized.

Her heart immediately went out to him, and she swooped down to his side. Using the gentlest voice she could muster, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Go away," he replied, making to push her away. However, his hand connected with only the air, and Myrtle watched as his hand passed through her ethereal form.

Sighing heavily, she said, "It's no use trying to push me away. No one can touch me. No one has, since fifty-odd years ago."

He looked up at her, his piercing eyes staring straight into hers, and it was as if he could see straight into her soul, whatever that was left of it. She let out a small breath, and realised, belatedly, that she was now too far gone, and would never forget him.

Focusing her attentions back on him, she realised that he had started to tear up, and offered him all the words of comfort she knew. He poured out his heart to her; telling her all about his family, how he had been threatened by the Dark Lord, how he was too young for it all. His stress over having to think of a way to let the Death Eaters into the school. He had lowered his guard to her, and told her everything, leaving the bathroom feeling, even if it was a tiny bit, better.

She learnt that his name was Draco. _Draco_, she thought. _What a wonderful name._

This continued for the next few months, with him coming to her every week to voice his grievances, and every time he left, he'd mutter a soft "Thank you." With each visit, she learnt more and more about him, and fell even more in love with him. She knew that they could never be together, but for that moment she didn't care. When he was here, he made her feel free, and she felt like she was loved.

Until the fateful day.

He was just standing there, facing the sink, his hands gripping the edge of it with such force that his knuckles turned white. He was gasping, sobbing, tears rolling down his pale cheeks, and Myrtle felt nothing but hopelessness.

"Don't," she crooned, hovering nearby. "Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you..."

"No one can help me, I can't do it... I can't... it won't work... and unless I do it soon... he says he'll kill me..."

And then he looked up. Myrtle followed his gaze, spotting the one she had been waiting for, for so long. She felt inexplicable joy at both boys she loved being in her bathroom at the same time when Draco pointed his wand at Harry, shouting a hex. That was when everything went wrong. They duelled fiercely, silently, with exceptions of the crashes of the mirrors and lamps all around her.

"No! No! Stop it!" Myrtle's voice echoing around the girls' bathroom. "Stop! STOP!"

Both boys were on the floor, panting heavily and Draco made to crucify him, but was instead, interrupted by a shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

In a split second, blood spurted from Draco's chest, a gaping wound having appeared on the middle of his chest. Myrtle gasped in shock, and dived towards Draco. She looked towards Harry, not recognising the boy she once loved. Rage blinded her, and all she saw was a murderer, faking shock at what he had done.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Myrtle wailed as loudly as she could.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Myrtle could vaguely remember a Professor coming in to bring Draco to the infirmary, but all she could see were Draco's wounds and his red, flowing blood. She hid away in a cubicle, crying until she could no more, in shock over what had happened. She had almost lost him. If he had died... She supposed he could have become a ghost, but she couldn't subject him to the pain of living, but at the same time not living, forever. Just like her.

He never came back. She never found out whether he survived. All she knew was that she was alone once again, sitting on the very same cistern she had always been on. Days passed, seasons changed, the years grew longer, but still she remained, a fragment of her old self, lonely and forlorn. Nobody called her Moaning Myrtle again, for she never did speak again. But no one entered her bathroom either, for fear of the wrath they might possibly incur if they were to step foot inside. Myrtle wouldn't care though; it had been too long before she had felt anything close to emotion.

And one day, the door to the bathroom creaked open. Myrtle floated over to investigate; she did so not out of curiosity, but because she simply did not have anything else to do. In walked a young boy of fourteen, his hair a pale blond, so reminiscent of the boy she remembered from years ago.

_Draco..._ she thought. Her lip trembling, Myrtle opened her mouth, her voice cracked from disuse, "What is... your name?"

The boy looked up at her. "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Myrtle let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and she looked in his eyes. Molten silver. With that, she knew she was hooked.

Why did she always have to fall in love with the wrong person?

* * *

**A/N:**

So, this idea for a oneshot just popped up in my mind today, ironically, in the bathroom. I just kinda felt sad for Myrtle, she is forever stuck in that horrible toilet, with no companionship, it's no wonder she fell so easily for Harry.

The dialogue during the sectumsempra scene may seem familiar; that's because it is. I got i from the book. I wanted it to seem as real as possible. Beyond that, most of everything else is mine. I'm not even sure whether Myrtle really loved Draco since they only have one scene together. But my brain shouts yes! so here it is.

Hope you enjoy it! Please don't slaughter me for doing this before I finish once upon an accident ): It's just a oneshot I got in a flash, and I _had_ to get it out of my head if not it'd plague me for the rest of my days. Really. I will finish OUaA soon! It's in working stage now~

-edit- I just remembered that she saw him in GoF, so I tried to fit it in. Hope it doesn't break the flow of the story.

**xoxo**

_stormier _


End file.
